Reaping the Far Side of the Moon
by wingsofseyfert12
Summary: With everything standing in their way it was a doomed love to begin with. Yet help from an unlikely source may change all that, for the worse or for the better. Crossover.


Disclaimer: I do own either "Tsukihime" or "Bleach." I make no profit whatsoever from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: I had just finished the "Tsukihime" visual novel with Akiha's storyline and I was greatly saddened by both the Normal and Good Endings. I had thought who would be able to help poor Shiki and Akiha yet not come from somewhere ridiculous. This is what I have come up with. Even though I write this for my own sake, I still hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Ichigo yawned as he felt the sun's rays peer through the closed shades of his room. He turned around so that he would not face the light but it was no use. His room, despite being covered, was becoming unberably bright so he grumbled as he got up.

"Man what a drag." thought Ichigo as he looked into the digital clock next to him. It read 8:00 AM.

"At least its Sunday so I don't have to worry about anything." thought Ichigo once more as he got out and proceeded to wash himself up.

As he stepped out of the door he stepped on something soft and cushy. Before Ichigo knew it, he heard the small stuffed bear known as "Kon" yelling at him.

"Hey get off me! Your feet stink!" roared Kon as he attempted to drag himself away from Ichigo's foot.

Ichigo thought that he could have a bit of fun with this stuffed animal and soon grinned evilly.

"What was that? Do I hear something annoying?" asked Ichigo in feigned ignorance.

"That's really cruel you know! Here I am, your loyal mod soul ready for duty and this is how I get treated!" said Kon with a sad look on his face.

"Ah shut it already. You don't do anything but lie around all day. Besides, you don't seem to complain when Rukia does this to you." said Ichigo.

"She's different! Her feet are small and delicate, and they smell like spring flowers growing in the meadow." answered Kon.

"That's gross. Anyway, I guess I'll have to take a shower since I stepped on you." said Ichigo dully.

"Hey!" said Kon but could not say anything else as Ichigo soon got into the bathroom to shower.

After an annoying breakfast which involved Isshin trying to get Ichigo into a headlock but failing utterly and was sent flying into the wall, Ichigo was outside and walking about Kakura Town.

"To believe that it has already been three months since Aizen had attempted to steal the souls of this town. I am glad that we stopped him but..."

Ichigo stopped his train of thought as his mind wandered into other subjects. Yes, the war had been short but extremely brutal.

Hitsugaya Toshiro, Soi-Fon and Ukitake all had lost their lives in the battle against Aizen and that just included captains.

Several lieutenants and countless lower rank shinigami died in the battle. There had been a great service for them but even though there were casulties, nobody that was close to Ichigo had been killed.

For this he was relieved. Rukia and Renji both lived through the ordeal as so did his human friends, Sado (Chad), Isshida Uruyu and Inoue Orihime.

Due to his power, Ichigo had been asked whether he considered becoming a captain but he refused. He did not want to have to fight hollows all the time and all that paperwork that came with being a captain looked far too daunting. No, he was still a teenager in heart and would rather go to school and hang out (as much as he denied it) than be obligated so soon.

As such, he remained a substitute shinigami though if there was one hollow a week it would be one too much. After the war, it seemed that hollows in general were afraid to come to this area and it was rare that Ichigo had to become a shinigami.

This peace was greatly welcomed by Ichigo, who now was looking forward to living his old life. Sure he still trained with "Hat n' Clogs" Kisuke Urahara and with Zangetsu to keep his fighting skills sharp but in general, life was peaceful and normal as it had been before he became a shinigami.

Then, Ichigo felt something vibrating in his pants. Ichigo placed his hand into his right pocket and removed the small cell phone that he had and opened it. It was a call from Orihime.

"What's up Inoue?" asked Ichigo.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun I am glad that you answered. I hate to be so forward but umm...well...you don't have to if you don't want to but I was just wondering..."

Apparently it had to be important. Ichigo knew that Inoue was often hesitant when asking favors but really, he had no reason to deny whatever request she asked. She was dear to him, even if he did not show it, and she had saved his life on more than one occasion.

"Inoue calm down. Just ask me, don't worry, I won't bite." said Ichigo somewhat dully.

"Oh sorry. Anyway...I have a grandmother in Tokyo who is very sick and I need to go take care of her. I was just wondering if you wanted to come is all..." asked Orihime as her voice died down towards the end.

Ichigo stayed silent a moment as he thought about this. He had school tomorrow and Tokyo was over a eight hour trip on train. More than likely he would have to stay over there.

"I guess but we have school tomorrow. There is no way we can come and go and make it in time." said Ichigo.

"Don't worry. I have been excused already and I can get my aunt and uncle to give you an excuse as well." said Orihime.

Well, it wasn't everyday that you got to go to Tokyo. He was sure that his dad would not mind letting him go, especially if it was with Orihime. He did not have much cash but he was sure the old man would cover him a few thousand yen.

Still, he wanted to know why she wanted him to go. It was not like he was going to be needed or anything.

"Inoue...why do you want me to go?" asked Ichigo.

"J-Just because I-I am...well...scared to go alone." said Orihime.

"Bah...fine I'll go. Its not like I have anything else to do anyway." said Ichigo.

"You will! Then meet me at the train station in three hours!" said Orihime cheerfully as she hung up.

For whatever reason, Ichigo felt a strange knot entering his stomach and he just knew that his trip to Tokyo was not going to be the smoothest. Still, he had only gone there once and if he was going to get excused for going then it wouldn't hurt then to go.

* * *

Three hours later found both Orihime and Ichigo at the train station as they boarded and were soon off to Tokyo.

Ichigo knew that his dad would come through for him since he mentioned he was going alone with Orihime. Of course, he had to endure his father's warped advice when it came to women but it was proved well in the end as he got a good 50,000 yen from his father...quite the amount since Isshin has been known to be pretty frugal.

As they both sat in the train, Ichigo could not help but to ask Orihime some questions.

"Inoue...I know that there is another reason why you asked me to come with you. Seriously...you have been through much worse than being on a train alone. Why me?" asked Ichigo.

Orihime's face seemed to turn a bright red as he asked this and she racked her brains to come up with a reply.

"I-It's just as I said. I don't like to go anywhere alone. When I used to go to Tokyo to visit relatives, Nii-san was always there for me but now that he is dead..."

Orihime did not finish and Ichigo suddenly felt bad for his callous question. He did remember having to battle Orihime's brother and he defeated him but this was hard on Orihime. Even now he noticed that she thought of him every once in a while and blamed herself for not being more devoted to him, even in death.

"I'm sorry Inoue. I shouldn't have asked. I said that I will come and I keep my promises. Whatever reasons you have for wanting me to come along are yours only." said Ichigo.

"It's okay Kurosaki-kun! I know that it was in such short notice but don't worry. We will only stay there for tomorrow and be back on Tuesday. That will be two days of school that we won't have to go to!" said Orihime cheerfully.

"Yeah but now I will behind on my work." thought Ichigo though in the end, he decided to stop pouting and just enjoy the trip that he was taking with Orihime.

* * *

For several days, Shiki had been having disturbing dreams...dreams that had involved him killing several different people and sucking their blood. It was not until he opened up to Ciel-senpai that he realized that he was NOT the killer but that the killer himself shared a mental link with him, hence the dreams.

Ciel-senpai had told him that only those who were of close relation could share this link with him and the only conclusion had to be Akiha.

For days, Shiki had been miserable and was torn. He loved his sister very much and did not like the idea of having to kill her if she was the one committing all the murders.

That was until the night before when a stranger claiming to be Akiha's true brother came and attacked them. That was when Shiki met SHIKI and Akiha had nearly lost her life in trying to protect Shiki from SHIKI's attack. This caused Shiki to get angry and had managed to drive the other SHIKI away.

But it was then that Shiki learned of the reasons as to why Akiha's hair turned red, her need for heat and blood and that he was, in fact, an adopted child and not truly related to Akiha at all. Things were beginning to make sense and he was utterly relieved that neither he nor Akiha were murderers.

Which led to him going to the abandoned servant house. Akiha followed him there and she poured her heart out, telling him all the dirty secrets that the house of Tohno had concealed. Feeling terrible over the entire state of affairs, Akiha stated that Shiki could leave whenever he wanted.

Yet Shiki would have none of this. After hearing her confession and seeing how much pain she went through just to keep herself and him alive, his heart broke for her and yet it was then that he loved her more than ever.

He loved her as a dear sister of his.

He loved her as a woman as well.

So they spent that afternoon in a heat of passion as both former siblings indulged in each other's pleasure, both wishing that the moment would last forever.

But it didn't and Akiha had asked Shiki promise her.

That if she became something that was no longer human (due to the Tohno blood being mixed with that of a demon) then she wanted him to kill her.

Shiki did not answer whether he would keep the promise or not. At the moment, he just did not want to think about it. So it came that after they had finished both fell asleep in each other's arms, more content than they have ever been in their lives.

Shiki was asleep and he thought he could hear someone call his name. It was then that he felt a strange sensation on his left arm and soon, it became very painful. His eyes shoot open and he turned to see the red-haired Akiha pinching his arm very hard.

"Ouch! You did not have to do that." said Shiki.

"No wonder Hsiui is unable to rouse you in the morning. Honestly brother, it is unfitting for you to sleep in such a way." said Akiha in a haughty tone.

"Well, I have good reason to be tired. I heard that sex is very exhausting." replied Shiki.

At this moment, Akiha's face turns bright red.

"If you want, we can do it again." said Shiki.

"Well...umm...I just..."

Akiha was clearly very nervous as her face turned crimson red. To Shiki, she looked so cute like that considering that she was basically a statue most of the time. He felt his manhood becoming hard again. Even though they had just had sex a few hours ago he felt like he was ready for another round.

"What Akiha? You didn't like it? If you don't feel comfortable with having sex then I won't force it on you. I am perfectly happy just being near you. I can stand having a pure relationship." said Shiki with concern in his voice.

"No, it's not that. It's just that it is so uncomfortable in here. I say we go back to the mansion and do it on my bed. I believe that to be the best choice." said Akiha.

"Great then! Let's go." said Shiki as both them soon got outside and headed back to the mansion.

It was only five in the evening but Shiki did not mind. He knew that he would love to spend ALL night with Akiha...nothing else mattered now.

Then, Shiki felt a sharp pain on his back as his limbs froze up and he fell to the ground. His head was beginning to hurt and his vision was turning red.

"What the-"

"Tsk, tsk. Very careless of you,Nanya. Too bad that you can't move. I will kill you right now and take Akiha and everything back from you!" roared SHIKI.

"No! You are not my Nii-san! Go away!" yelled Akiha, her hair going form a dull to a brilliant red. She looked completely ready to fight.

"I do not want to hurt you Akiha but if you insist on protecting this trash then I have choice but to put you aside." said SHIKI as he raced towards Akiha with inhuman speed and grabbed her by the throat, slowly choking her.

"Put her down!" roared Shiki as he tried to heave himself up.

"Umm...no. Don't worry, I won't kill her, I'll just knock her out for a bit. By that time, you will be completely dead and Akiha will be mine and mine alone!" said SHIKI boastfully.

Shiki tried to get up with all his might but the wound on his back was far too deep and his head was feeling fuzzy. The last thing he saw was Akiha's eyes going blank as his world was soon engulfed in darkness.

* * *

Both Ichigo and Orihime soon got to Tokyo by seven in the evening. The sun was setting as they soon made their way over to Orihime's relatives house.

There, she introduced Ichigo to her aunt and uncle, both of whom approving of Ichigo. Ichigo, for his part, was uncharacteristically polite and seemed to tolerate his surroundings very well. Soon, both of them went to see Orihime's grandmother.

The old woman was in bed though she was wide awake and was able to recognize Orihime. Both of them embraced and had tears in their eyes as Ichigo just stood by the side and watched.

From what Orihime told him on the train, this old woman was her mom's mother and that she did not take well the news of her only daughter and son-in-law dying in an accident. Since then, Orihime had made a routine in going over to see her grandmother with her older brother at least once a year, usually during the summer.

But ever since her brother died, she was unable to visit her grandmother. In fact, it has been over five years since they saw each other last and the only reason why Orihime did not wait for summer this time was because her grandmother was sick and that she may die soon.

So both grandmother and granddaughter sat by each other, talking for a great length of time. There was much tenderness between the two and they often would go into tears if one of them recalled a sad event.

Ichigo was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable but he took it all in stride. He stayed quiet and did not voice his discomfort. Orihime was important to him and while he was often not the best at following authority, he would do so for her sake.

Afterward, the grandmother apologized to Ichigo for not welcoming him properly and soon, Ichigo found himself talking to the old woman.

She asked about his hobbies, what he did at school, his parents, normal things. Ichigo decided to indulge her with the talk she wanted and soon found himself in conversation with her and Orihime. Nearly an two and a half hours had passed before they were excused.

Orihime, now wanting to spend a bit of time with Ichigo, told her aunt and uncle that they were going downtown for a while and would be back later on. They approved and soon, both Orihime and Ichigo were in the city.

They were in town for sometime as Orihime enthusiastically dragged Ichigo around. Though he did not want to say it, he really did enjoy her company as they went around playing at the arcades (where he tried to act tough and impress Orihime by playing some guy and lost miserably in a game of Tekken) and going about stores in which Orihime would start buying clothes for herself.

In general, he had fun though he was quite tired. It was 11:30 PM and he knew that they needed to get back.

As they ascend one of the many giant hills that makes Tokyo, Orihime suddenly grabbed Ichigo by the arm and tugged at him.

"Hey Kurosaki-kun look!" said Orihime enthusiastically.

"What is it?" asked Ichigo.

They had just traveled over the large hill and soon spotted what had to be the biggest house they had ever seen.

Even Ichigo was impressed. The house was not in the Japanese style at all, if anything it looked European. Whoever owned this house must have had quite the fortune.

"What a pretty mansion! I wish I could have a house as big as this!" said Orihime in a child-like tone.

"Yeah it's pretty big, almost as big as Byakuya's place." replied Ichigo.

"Anyway, I guess we should get going then." said Orihime.

Both of them turned around to take off but then, both suddenly felt a heavy load hit their backs are the air became hard to breath and moving became difficult.

"What is this?" asked Orihime.

"This spiritual pressure. It is quite strong. I don't know what's going on, it might be a hollow. Go back to your place Inoue. I'll take care of it." said Ichigo as he took his substitude soul badge out.

"No. I don't want to go and leave you Kurosaki-kun." said Orihime.

"I can't risk you getting hurt. Please, just go back." said Ichigo.

"NO!" yelled Orihime.

Ichigo was stunned for a moment. Orihime yelling was just something that never happened.

"I don't want to feel useless again. Kurosaki-kun, you help me so much...please let me come and help you." said Orihime.

Ichigo figured that it was no use. Besides, he knew that arguing would just waste time. He needed to find the source of that horrible spiritual pressure and put a stop to it.

"Okay Inoue but if things get too dangerous I want you to run. Understand?" said Ichigo sternly.

"Yes Kuroskai-kun!" said Orihime cheerfully.

At once, Ichigo reverted into a Soul Reaper, leaving his body laying against the giant mansion's gate.

"C'mon, get on." said Ichigo as he indicated to his back.

"Oh...okay." said Orihime quite nervously as she blushed red as Ichigo carried her on his back and soon, he leapt over the gates and headed over to where that spiritual pressure was at."

* * *

Shiki Tohno woke up with a start as he looked around to find himself in a unfamiliar setting. His body felt as if it were made of lead and he could hardly move.

"I see that you are awake."

Shiki turned to find the source of the voice and was surprised to see the blue haired Ciel-senpai, dressed in her battle gear right in front of him.

"Where am I? asked Shiki.

"This is my room. I have to say, you were lucky. A vampire like that is far beyond any human and yet you still insisted on taking him on. At least I was able to save you." said Ciel.

"Wait! What about Akiha?" asked Shiki suddenly.

"I could not save both her and you at the same time. If I tried, I would have died." said Ciel.

"Damn it! Why didn't you save Akiha? You should have left me." said Shiki angrily.

"There is good reason as to why I did not save Akiha. She is nearly lost already. The demon blood inside of her is far too strong for anybody to stop. Even if I did save her she would turn into a beast in mere days. There was nothing I could do for her!" shouted Ciel.

There was silence between the two of them for a moment before Shiki spoke once more.

"How long have I been out?" asked Shiki.

"Six hours. It is nearly 11:00 PM right now."

"What! Akiha alone with that monster for six hours!" roared Shiki as he tried with all his might to get up. Ciel watched in astonishment as she saw the normally frail boy heave his body out of bed and got it to stand.

"I am going to kill that bastard, even if it means my own life." growled Shiki.

"I don't think you are going to kill anyone in your state, Shiki." said Ciel.

"No, but I am going to try at least. Please Ciel-senpai, take me back." asked Shiki.

"You really are going to go through with this?" asked Ciel a bit sadly.

"Yes. There is nothing else I can do but go back." said Shiki softly.

Ciel sighed as she saw the boy now turned man in front of her. Honestly she was envious of Akiha, to have such a kind, honorable man devout himself to her. Yet, this was not the time to be envious. She wanted to make Shiki happy and if he wanted to throw his life away for his little sister that he loved above else...then she could not deny that request.

"Get on back. I will carry you to the mansion. Understand that you will be on you own once I drop you off." said Ciel.

"Don't worry. I will kill him all by myself." said Shiki as he climbed on Ciel and soon were off to the mansion.

Ciel dropped him off near the clearing that he had fell at and was soon sprinting his way over to the abandoned building.

Inside, he saw SHIKI just sitting there, along with Akiha in a kimono. Just the sight of her in a kimono enraged Shiki.

"I can't believe it. He undressed her and saw her naked! How dare he put her through that humiliation! There is no way that I am going to forgive him for doing something so horrible to her!" thought Shiki.

"Get over yourself. Unlike you, that was the ONLY thing I did to her. She is my real sister and I would never think of doing such a vulgar thing to her." said SHIKI as he had guessed the other Shiki's mind.

"Akiha!" said Shiki as he tried to gain the attention of his sister.

Akiha did not respond, she just stared out into space with listless eyes. It was almost as if she was in a trance.

"What the hell did you to do her?" asked Shiki.

"I attempted to make Akiha mine by having her become one of my servants. That way, she would become immortal like me and we would be together...forever. Unfortunately, she reverted before I could do so and thus, she is what she is right now. Pity but I will take what I can. I will still bind her to me, even if she is no smarter than a beast right now." said SHIKI.

"I'll kill you and I'll make Akiha better!" roared Shiki as he ran towards SHIKI. Unfortunately, SHIKI saw this and back handed the other Shiki away, forcing him to crash through the wall of the building and land outside.

Still, Shiki did his best to recover as he soon got back up but was surprised when he saw SHIKI near his face. Almost by instinct, Shiki withdrew his dagger and blocked a blow from SHIKI.

From what Shiki could tell, SHIKI was holding a gigantic, red blade and it was this blade that Shiki was trying to prevent from cutting him.

"Not bad for human, but then again you are of Nanya blood so it is to be expected. Still, it makes no difference. You are going to die here and now!" roared SHIKI as he soon started to throw dozens of red blades towards Shiki.

Shiki could not do much but hide in the trees, waiting for an opening so that he could use his Mystic Eyes of Death Perception and finish of SHIKI once and for all.

"What's wrong? Suddenly running away from me Shiki? No matter, I will kill you no matter what!" roared SHIKI as he started to throw more and more red blades.

As one of the blades narrowly missed Shiki and lands on a tree, Shiki suddenly realizes that the red blades are dripping. Coming closer, he realizes that the blade is made of blood. Seeing this, he realizes that the more blades SHIKI throws, the more he can summon.

Shiki looks up to see SHIKI on a tree. Apparently, SHIKI hasn't noticed Shiki yet but Shiki is already on the offensive.

Shiki cuts the "lines" of the tree, bringing it down. SHIKI is surprised and as he lands, Shiki comes out of nowhere and cuts his one of his arm's off.

"Gah!" shrieked SHIKI as he withdrew from Shiki and attempts to put space in between them.

All Shiki could see is red, so great is his desire to kill SHIKI after what he had done to Akiha. He sprints towards SHIKI, bent on killing him.

He soon catches up with SHIKI and confronts him. SHIKI is trembling and afraid.

"Please don't kill me! I know of a way to save Akiha. Just give me this one chance!" stammered SHIKI.

Despite his complete urge to kill this creature, hearing SHIKI say that he could save Akiha makes him hesitate for a moment. This was all that SHIKI needed to find his opening.

"Sucker!" yelled SHIKI as a red blade comes out of nowhere and heads towards Shiki.

Shiki attempts to dodge with all his might but he is still cut across his chest, opening up the old scar that he got when he was a child.

He tried to get up but it was no use. His body was now past its limits and would no longer move with him. The gigantic slash across his chest combines with the freshly opened scar that he got from SHIKI eight years before. Blood is all over him.

"How ironic that you are going to die once again in the same place by the same person though this time, Akiha will not be here to give her life to you. Goodbye, Shiki and may you rot in hell!" said SHIKI as he raised his red blade and brought it down to end Shiki's life.

"So it ends this way then...I'm so sorry Akiha. I guess I am a crappy older brother after all. Not only have I made you care for me now I cannot even return the favor and protect you." thought Shiki sadly as he closed his eyes and waited for the blow.

CLANG!

There was a harsh sound and Shiki immediately opened his eyes to see a pale yellow triangle on top of his body. It was warm and soothing and at the moment, it was shielding him from the blood red blade that was sent to kill him.

"Are you alright?" asked a feminine voice.

Shiki turned to see a young teenage girl no older than himself sitting by him. He did not know where she came from but apparently she did not know the danger that she was in.

"Get out of here! That man is dangerous!" yelled Shiki.

And just in his line of sight, he saw SHIKI staring down a figure robed in black. He had yellowish orange hair and the largest sword that he had ever seen. He could not see any lines on him whatsoever though "death" seemed to encompass his entire body.

"Who are you?" asked SHIKI.

"Name is Kurosaki. Kuroskai Ichigo and I'm here to kill you." replied Ichigo.

"You, a human, kill me? I guess I will have to put you in your place then." said SHIKI.

"Who is he?" asked Shiki to Orihime.

"You can see him?" asked the girl in surprise.

"Of course I can! Why wouldn't I be able to see him?" asked Shiki.

"Well, that is Kurosaki-kun and he is here to take care of that man." said the girl.

"I'm telling you guys that you are no match for him. He isn't even human! You all will die!" said Shiki loudly as he tried to force himself up.

It was at this point that Ichigo got irritated and turned to face the lying Shiki.

"Shut the hell up will you? I come here to save your ass and now you are biting my head off. Seriously, just lay there and watch. I am going to toast this guy before he knows what hit him." said Ichigo with a grin.

"Hearing you say that makes you humans even more pitiful than before. So weak and yet you believe that you can take on a transcendent race and win. I will rip your heart out before I turn you into a mindless slave." said SHIKI.

"I don't know what you are but I can tell you are not a hollow. For you to see me means that you have some spiritual pressure but I have seen it all before. You are small fry compared to what I have been through." replied Ichigo haughtily.

"Then let me prove you wrong." said SHIKI as he disappeared out of nowhere, using the vampire super speed to take Ichigo by surprise.

Shiki knew that it was over. There was no way that this "Ichigo" was going to see SHIKI. He was just too fast.

Imagine Shiki's surprise as he sees Ichigo block SHIKI's red blade like nothing even though SHIKI had practically disappeared.

"It was about time you finally got to me. Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'Don't make other people wait on you?' because you were as slow as hell." said Ichigo.

"What a mouth you have there human. One lucky block and you are already boasting. I am going to enjoy killing you." said Shiki.

"Then be my guest." said Ichigo as both soon disappeared and commenced their battle.

* * *

"Sōten Kisshun I reject!" said Orihime as she covered Shiki over with a small barrier.

"What is this?" asked Shiki.

"Don't worry, it will heal all your wounds!" said Orihime happily.

Shiki began to think as he was under this yellow glow. He had heard that the Tohno house had people with special powers and that the Vatican also had humans with powers.

Yet these two people, the one called Ichigo and the girl seemed to be perfectly normal and yet they too had powers, strange powers that he had never seen before.

"But why should I be surprised? I thought Ciel-senpai was normal and look, I find out she is some sort of Templar Nun or something. I guess I shouldn't think that I am the lone ranger here with my eyes if it seems that there are many others like me that have special abilities."

So Shiki looked up at Orihime and soon asked her:

"So, what is your name? I have to thank you properly for saving me." said Shiki.

"Inoue Orihime though you can call me Orihime if you like! What is your name"

"I am Tohno Shiki and I want to thank you, Inoue Orihime. I am completely in your debt." said Shiki.

"No,no! It is no problem! I like it when I can help others." said Orihime.

"So why are you here? How did you know that this vampire was here?" asked Shiki.

"That guy is a vampire?" asked Orihime in shock.

"What? You didn't know?" asked Shiki in confusion.

"Well no. We just felt powerful spiritual pressure coming from here and me and Kuroskai-kun decided to come and check it out just in case it was a hollow." said Orihime.

"A what?" asked Shiki, more confused than ever.

"Ahhh...a hollow. I guess the best way to put it is that they are bad spirits who refuse to pass on and feed on people who have high spiritual powers." said Orihime.

"Great. Not only do vampires hunt us down but now bad spirits as well? Do we humans really taste that good?" thought Shiki before he continued to speak to Orihime.

"If you don't mind me asking, where did you get your power?" asked Shiki.

"To be honest, I don't know. I guess that it was inside me the whole time but it only came out when I was in danger and had to use it to protect myself. You have high spiritual pressure as well. I am surprised that hollows haven't come after you." said Orihime.

"Well, umm, I guess I should count myself lucky though vampires seem to be doing the job." said Shiki with a nervous laugh.

"That is so cool but scary at the same time! I did not know vampires really existed in real life!" said Orihime enthusiastically.

"Yeah...they do. Just don't run into one. They're not so cool up front" said Shiki.

"Okay!" said Orihime cheerfully as she resumed her duty in healing and protecting the injured Tohno Shiki.

* * *

Ichigo parried the blood red blade from the vampire and went in for a strike of his own. SHIKI saw this and dodged the attack and raised his clawed hand to drive it into Ichigo's body.

Ichigo saw this and turned away quickly, narrowly avoiding the attack before using Shunpo to vanish out of sight and hope to hit the vampire.

SHIKI was stunned that a human could move at such speed. The only people he knew that came even close to such speed were the Vatican warriors. He suspected Ichigo to be one of them but there was something not right about him. The way he fought and the way he dressed was not consistent with those from the Vatican.

Still, SHIKI was able to see Ichigo coming and blocked his incoming attack and swiped his arm to counter attack.

With lightning fast reflexes, Ichigo managed to dodge once again and this time, he brought his sword down on SHIKI.

SHIKI, knowing that he could not dodge completely, decided to cut his losses and turned about so that his arm could get severed. It did not really matter much to him anyway. He could regenerate it whenever he wanted and besides, he had a plan.

After cutting his arm, Ichigo went for the killing blow but SHIKI dodged it completely this time and, having no arms left, used his feet to kick Ichigo very hard and send him flying away.

Ichigo felt like he got hit by a truck as he was sent flying right towards a tree. Ichigo managed to get his bearings on time and turned to face the vampire in front of him.

"Not bad human. Most of your pathetic kind would have been dead ten times over. But I think it is time to end this game." said SHIKI.

"How? You have no arms left and you are bleeding profusely. I don't think you have anything left." said Ichigo.

"If only you knew human." said SHIKI as he ran towards Ichigo once more. Ichigo prepared to slash the incoming vampire but SHIKI turned about and ran over to his left, not even getting close to Ichigo.

"Catch me if you can human!" said SHIKI as he started to run all over the place, his blood staining the ground wherever he went.

"What is this guy up to? Is he mad?" thought Ichigo as he started after SHIKI.

This whole time, Shiki had been quietly watching the battle with Orihime as his wounds were getting treated. He did not know how she was doing it but his wounds were recovering at a rapid rate. A bit longer and he may be able to join the fight once more!

As he watched though, he noticed SHIKI running about with no arms, bleeding all over the place while Ichigo chased him. It was then that Shiki knew what his evil step brother was up to.

"O-Orihime! Your friend is in trouble! I need to go help him!" said Shiki.

"No! I have faith that Kurosaki-kun is going to win." said Orihime.

"You don't understand. His power is that he is able to form blades with his blood. Look at how much blood his is spilling on the ground. Your friend is about to become skewered if I don't do something!" said Shiki as he tried to get up.

As Shiki tried to leave, he was hit with a minor shock and was suddenly aware of the fact that he was trapped under this healing chamber.

"You need to let me go. You friend is in danger! I don't want anyone dying over my problems!" said Shiki.

"Don't worry. Kurosaki-kun is very strong and has been through worse than this. You'll see." said Orihime.

"Why? Why do you have so much faith in him?" asked Shiki.

"Because I love him..." said Orihime softly.

* * *

Ichigo had a heck of a time trying to catch SHIKI but was soon able to corner him.

"I think that is enough running around. It is time that I kill you." said Ichigo as lifted his Zanpakto to end the job.

"Fool." said SHIKI.

Before Ichigo could react, he felt something heading his way and turned as quickly as he could. The flying red blade missed his heart but still went clean through his shoulder, leaving a big, gaping hole.

"Arghh!"

"Time to die, human." said SHIKI as there was hundreds of blades surrounding Ichigo, all red and dripping with blood.

"So that was what you were doing the whole time. Guess I underestimated you." said Ichigo with a smile.

"A trait that all humans share when they see other species and will ultimately be their downfall. Now die." said SHIKI as he commanded the blades to fall on Ichigo.

"Hehe. I won't lose to scum like you. BANKAI!"

At once, Ichigo's body was surrounded by a red and black hue. He was in thinner robes and a slim sword as opposed to the gigantic one that he just wielded just earlier.

As soon as the blades got close to him, Ichigo swung his arms wildly and started to deflect all the blades that were coming his way. In this sense, it was like he was deflecting the sakura petals from Bakuya's Sebonzakura Shikai release.

SHIKI could only watch in pure disbelief as the teenage soul reaper deflected blade after blade after blade. It was over in less than a minute.

The ground was littered with red blades and before SHIKI could summon them once more to attack Ichigo, Ichigo was now right in front of him.

"Not bad. You actually forced me to use BANKAI. Still, this battle was over before it started. Now die." said Ichigo as he used Zangetsu to cleave SHIKI in two, dropping the two halves of the body in front of him.

"He...did it? I can't believe it." thought Shiki as he watched Ichigo dispatch of his evil step brother.

"I knew Kurosaki-kun would do it!" said Orihime cheerfully as she ran towards Ichigo.

"Wait Inoue! It is not over yet." said Ichigo.

"What is it?" asked Orihime.

"I don't know. I just feel odd. Just stay back." said Ichigo as he too stepped away from the body.

Then, right before them, sprung the two souls out of SHIKI's body. The first soul looked exactly like SHIKI with blond, mullet looking hair and blue eyes.

The other soul was completely different. It was tall, slender man with long, dark hair. His eyes were red and he was extremely pale. He seemed to be covered in wrappings.

"I see that Arcueid was not the one to do me in this time. No matter, I will just ressurect and find myself a better host next time for I, Roa, can never die!" said Roa as he cackled out loud.

"Umm, buddy, you might want to look behind you." said Ichigo.

"What?"

Before Roa could do anything, he felt hot chains suddenly wrap his body from head to toe. The chains lifted him up and spread him wide.

"What is this? What is happening to me?" shrieked Roa.

"What's going on?" asked Shiki, who was just as confused.

"Stay back guys. I knew I had this feeling and I wished I would never see this sight again but I guess it cannot be helped." said Ichigo.

Right behind where Roa was at, there was two large, cast iron doors. They were written in strange hieroglyphics and were being pulled apart by two giant ogres. There skeletons all over the door.

The cast could only watch in horror as Roa was pull up while the door opened and behind, they could see the blazing inferno in which they could only guess was Hell.

"No! I won't go! I'm immortal! This can't be!" roared Roa before a sword stabbed him from behind. The smell of burnt bone and rotting flesh was almost too muh and soon, Roa was dragged into the depths of hell. The doors soon closed and they, along with the ogres, soon disappeared.

Everyone was silent for a moment before Shiki spoke up.

"Well...that was...disturbing." said Shiki.

"I swear, I will never get used to that." said Ichigo.

"But why is HE still here!" roared Shiki as he pointed towards the soul of SHIKI.

"Brother...I understand that you hate me right now. I myself am surprised that I did not join that monster in Hell. I have done many horrible things and I am ashamed. You are more of a brother to Akiha then I will ever be. I just hope that you can forgive me one day Shiki." said SHIKI.

"!"

Shiki could not speak as he saw the kind, older step brother that he once knew and loved standing before him.

"Ichigo. I am glad that you came here. It seems that your sword is special. I cannot even regenerate the limbs of my physical body anymore. I guess that my time has come." said SHIKI.

"Then I will be the one to send you off." said Ichigo as he went towards the glowing soul of SHIKI and placed the butt of his zanpakto on SHIKI's forehead.

A sigh of utter relief filled the air as SHIKI's body soon began to dissipate.

"Wait! SHIKI! I have so much I want to tell you!" yelled Shiki at his step brother.

"I can't stop it now my dear brother. One day, when you are in heaven, I will make it up to you and Akiha. I promise." said SHIKI as he disappeared with a smile in face, content and at peace at last.

There was some silence as Shiki, Orihime and Ichigo could not find anything to say. Then, the yellow light above Shiki soon disappeared, indicating that Shiki was healed.

"Am I...done?" asked Shiki.

"Yes, just make sure to check yourself just to be safe." said Orihime.

Shiki lifted his shirt and was in complete shock. His wounds, all of them, even his old scar that he got eight years back, they were all gone! Not only that, but his body felt as if it were on cloud nine. He felt that he could sprint for miles and not worry about collapsing.

The constant headaches and dizziness seemed to have all but disappeared. Whoever this girl was, her power was indeed potent. Then it hit him.

"AKIHA!'

Shiki suddenly stood up and ran out towards the abandoned building.

"Hey! Wait for us!" said Orihime as she followed.

"Typical. Saved his ass and no thanks." growled Ichigo before he followed Shiki as well.

Inside the abandoned mansion lay Akiha. Apparently she was unconcious but she looked utterly content. Shiki was so worried about her that he got close to her and it was then that he noticed.

Her hair, which was a bright red, was now back to black color.

"Does this mean?"

Shiki did not dare to hope too much but he got to Akiha's side and gently nudged her.

"Akiha...wake up Akiha."

As if in response, Akiha groaned a bit before fluttering her eyes open, only to see Shiki, glasses and all accompanied by two strangers.

"Nii-san! What happened? Where's SHIKI?" asked Akiha in panic.

"Don't worry. SHIKI is now dead and will no longer bother us again. Besides, I think you are in for a surprise, look at your hair." said Shiki.

Akiha did as she was told and grabbed lock of her hair and held it in front of her. She nearly gasped.

The hair was black.

Not only that, but she felt as if a great burden was released from her. The constant heartbeat that she would feel from her brother was no longer there.

As if in response, Akiha ripped open Shiki's shirt, making everyone uncomfortable.

"Where's your scar?" asked Akiha.

"You can thank Orihime for that. She managed to not only heal my wounds but remove that cursed scar as well. To be honest, I don't think I have ever felt better in my life." said Shiki.

Akiha turned to face both Orihime and Ichigo and looked at them with a fierce gaze. Then it soften as she was nearly in tears.

"Were you the one who healed him?" asked Akiha to Orihime.

"Yes." said Orihime softly.

"But how? I have not heard of any recent medicine or magics that have been able to remove that accursed scar." asked Akiha suspicoiusly.

"I-I don't know how to explain..." said Orihime nervously before her small star ornament of the Shun Shun Rikka began to glow. Immediately, two little faeries appeared out of nowhere, startling both Akiha and Shiki.

"W-What are you?" asked Akiha nervously, obviously in disbelief at seeing two faeries come out of nowhere.

"We are the power that healed Tohno Shiki of his wounds, the Sōten Kisshun." said Shun'ō, the blond haired fairy.

"Our power does not heal in the typical sense, Tohno Akiha. The space inside of the Sōten Kisshun reverses time." said Ayame, the small, blacked haired fairy in the giant red cloak.

"To make it simple to understand, wounds are removed by the Sōten Kisshun by reversing time, making to where the wounds never even existed. I do have to say that the scar your brother had was a dousy to get rid of as we had to go several years back in time to remove it, but in the end its all the same. No wound, no matter how large or grievous, is beyond us to reverse and make it to where it never happened." said Shun'ō.

"I hope this answers your question, Tohno Akiha. We are far beyond normal medicine and magics. So now, we take our leave." said Ayame as she and her partner soon dissapaited and returned to Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka star ornament.

For a moment, everyone was silent as they took in the information given to them. Suddenly, it made sense to both Shiki and Akiha, as to why Shiki suddenly felt like he could take on the world and how Akiha felt her burden suddenly gone and her hair black all of all sudden when it had been blood red just earlier.

"It is so simple, to unmake events that have already happened by reversing the fabric of time. Such power. I did not believe such power existed amongst mortals such as us." said Akiha quietly.

"But you do know what this means, don't you Akiha?" asked Shiki.

At this point, Akiha really wanted to cry. Whoever these strangers were, she would be forever in their debt.

In an act that is completely unlike the reserved Akiha, she went over and grabbed both of Orihime's hands and placed them close to her body.

"I...cannot thank you two enough. You have removed so many anxieties, so many burdens that I feel that the entirety of my fortune would not be sufficient to repay you." said Akiha sadly.

"No it was nothing. We were just doing the right thing." said Orihime cheerfully.

Akiha turned towards Shiki before embracing him tightly. This made both Orihime and Ichigo uncomfortable.

"This is too good to be true! I want to tell myself that this is a dream, a cruel dream and when I wake up, all of this will not be and will be stuck with our burdens." cries Akiha as her tears stream down her face.

Shiki then holds her tightly and speaks to her as he does.

"This is no dream Akiha. We can both be together now. With me living with my own life now, you can devout all your power to keeping that demon blood in check." said Shiki.

Both Orihime and Ichigo were confused over the whole 'demon' blood but at this point, they were numb to all these supernatural occurrences by now.

"I love you Shiki. I never want to be away from you. Promise me that you will always be with me, that you will never leave me!" said Akiha.

"Akiha. That is a promise I KNOW I can make. I will never, EVER leave you alone again. I will be there for you...always." said Shiki.

"How sweet." said Orihime to Ichigo.

"Gross if you ask me. They are brother and sister." said Ichigo.

"I heard that! Just for your information, we are not related. He is my step brother and I am his step sister but even so, that does not stop me from loving him as both my brother and as a man!" said Akiha.

* * *

"Are you sure that you do not want to stay at the mansion tonight. There is plenty of space to accommodate you." said Akiha.

"Nah. I have to get Inoue over here back over to her relatives before they flip." said Ichigo.

"I guess this is goodbye. Thank you for everything you guys. If you ever need anything, just come over and call for Tohno Shiki. I'll be there for you in a pinch!" said Shiki as he pounded his chest, obviously still feeling like Superman since his life was no longer bound to Akiha's.

"You two strangers, you are Kurosaki Ichigo and Inoue Orihime, am I correct?" asked Akiha.

"Umm...yes." replied Orihime.

"I cannot possibly repay you for everything you did for us but know that among the family of Tohno you are now friends. If you ever come back to Tokyo, call me ahead of time. I will be more than happy to welcome you to my home." said Akiha humbly as she bowed her head.

"T-Thanks though there is no need. We were just doing our job." said Ichigo.

"You intrigue me. You seem to be able to separate your soul from your body. I have never heard of such an occurrence. It was by this method that you were able to defeat SHIKI, am I not right? You must tell me all about it when you come back." said Akiha.

"Uh...yeah but not today. It is getting late. Maybe next time." said Ichigo nervously.

"Then that is that. Goodbye friends I hope that we will be better acquainted in the future." said Akiha.

"Bye then, Tohno Shiki and Tohno Akiha...it was a pleasure." said Ichigo somewhat nervously once again.

"Bye Akiha-chan! Bye Tohno-kun! I hope we can meet again one day!" said Orihime as they parted their separate ways.

Once they were gone, both Shiki and Akiha got back inside the mansion. As soon as they got in, Shiki suddenly went forward and lifted Akiha up her feet and carried her bridal style. Akiha began to blush furiously.

"Nii-san? What are you doing?" asked Akiha.

"I am so happy that I can't even describe it. How about we celebrate by starting what we were supposed to finish earlier?" asked Shiki.

"Finish what? I don't remember-"

Akiha did not finish as she suddenly DID remember.

"Ah, I am not opposed to it Nii-san but-"

"But what Akiha? You don't want to do it after all?" asked Shiki.

"No, but what if Kohaku and Hsiui find out?" asked Akiha nervously.

"So what if they find out? They are just maids. If we tell them to stay silent, then they stay silent. If they refuse, then we show them the door." said Shiki as a matter of factly.

Akiha was stunned by Shiki's assertiveness. He had always sympathized with those two maids, to the point of him treating them like they were of the same station. It made Akiha sick to see Shiki mingling with them and helping with them with their duties. Maybe now he was beginning to realize his position as master of the mansion and that he had authority and power now and that the two maids were of no consequence.

"I-guess it would be alright...just not so rough Nii-san." said Akiha somewhat nervously.

"Rough? By the end of tonight you will be wanting it so rough that even I won't be able to satisfy you." said Shiki with a devious grin.

"Nii-san!"

At once, Shiki placed his lips on Akiha's, effectively shutting her up. Even so, Akiha did not mind as she soon succumbed to the pleasure of it all and was looking forward to living the rest of her life with her Nii-san.

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah, not a great story but this was the only crossover that I could think of that would make "kind of" sense and would solve both Akiha's and Shiki's problems so that they could live together forever. Oh well, now I feel MUCH better. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
